A Story To Tell
by StephSYMPATHETIC
Summary: This is a story me and my friend wrote! hope you like it!
1. Welcome Home

Welcome Home

_Kelly sat at the old wooden table, drumming her fingers on its hard surface. Her Best Friend paced around the kitchen's back door._

_"Must you do that?" Kelly's voice was a low dangerous growl._

_Steph takes a seat beside her companion and watches the door._

_"Sorry, Geez you know how scared I get when they go off on the stupid hunts for days and days, and they normally call us at least, but this time nothing." Steph says bopping up and down._

"_Steph I know I am worried to but seriously they never get hurt, just trust me they will be fine go make us food I am hungry." Kelly demands._

_Steph grumbles, her chair make a screeching sound as it is dragged against the tiles. Kelly flinches at the sound. Steph leaves the kitchen for a few minutes, but it seems like hours for Kelly. She finally arrives with a rather large bag of white substances._

_"Is that what I think this is?"_

_Steph nods her head._

_"Where did you even get it from?"_

_"I made it, duh. Remember last time we had sherbet?"_

_Memories flew into both girls minds, a time when the evils in the world were hidden. They ate the sherbet and the time seems to go faster. In the midst of their giggle fits they didn't not hear nor see the men in their lives watching them with smiles on their faces._

"_Hey Sammy, are our girlfriends on drugs? If so can you ask them for some?" Dean says in a funny tone, walking over to Kelly. Sam laughs and sits next to Steph._

"_What you doing?" Sam asks._

_Steph screams, "oh my god your okay. "_

_Dean and Sam look at each other with confused looks on their faces, "why the hell wouldn't we be" dean says._

"_Oh well you...." Kelly jumps in before Steph says anything more._

"_I think she might have to had too much sherbet Steph go to your room" Kelly says to Steph in her most parentless tone, Steph looks at the floor and gets up and walks off sad._

_Dean laughs "Stupid girl."_

_Kelly turns around in excitement and grabs dean in a bone crushing hug._

_"Steph, can you send me and Dean to my room?" she laughs, she is laughing so hard she falls to the ground bringing Dean along for the ride with her. Sam stops Steph from walking out the room; she puts up a little fight wanting to do as her peer had told her. _

_"Sammy Whammy, she clearly wants to go to her room, just go with her. Give me and Deanie Peanie, time to ourselves."_

_She and Kelly laugh at the names she had just called them. Dean lets out a small chuckle from underneath Kelly, he frowns at the name she has deemed him._

_Steph grabs Sammy's arm and pulls him away from the kitchen._

"_Go Steph have fun!!!" Kelly scream and dean and her began to laugh._

"_Shut up, don't think dirty we are going to watch a movie hello I have a TV in our room!" Steph yells firmly back._

"_We don't" Dean screams laughing._

"_I didn't need to know that dean" Sam replies in he's firm voice, dean laughs and Kelly looks at him serious._

"_What?" Dean stops laughing to ask._

"_You think something going to happen do you?"Kelly says_

"_I wasn't thinking dirty" Dean Replies._

"_Sure you weren't, anyway let's go crash the movie" Dean and Kelly get up and walk to Sam and Steph room. The pair jumps on Sam, as he grunts in protest._

_"What we watching?" Kelly puts her voice a few octaves higher._

_Dean giggles then frowns in confusion. Everyone looks at him and laughs; he goes red in the cheeks, and then places his rough calloused hands on Kelly's face and whispers "Shudd up". She leans in and kisses him; they start to get lost in the moment._

_Sam quickly pushes dean off the bed breaking up the moment._

"_What the hell dude?" Sam could hear the anger in his voice._

_"You were on top of me making out with your girlfriend, something I never want to happen again."_

_"Sammy doesn't be pissed because I get action, and you don't." Zero protests go unheard by the brothers._

_"Dean, for the last times its SAM!"_

_Kelly laughs and grabs Steph and takes her out of the room._

"_Hey what you doing tomorrow?" Kelly asks._

"_Umm not much."_

"_Want to go shopping"_

"_Sure, why you ask?"_

"_No reason just got some news." Kelly replies._

_Dean runs out of the room and puts he's head in the middle of the two friends and looks at Kelly._

"_What news, new job?" Dean laughs._

"_You wish, I am staying a cop if you like it or not" Kelly replies smartly._

"_Seriously Kelly if you want to kill things go into the business with me and SAMMY! And then you can kill and hunt for the fun of it!" Dean says seriously. _

"_And who is going to pay the bills, someone has too" Kelly replies firmly._

"_Umm, you really don't need to ask that, it is called Steph" Dean says laughing._

"_I know yeah who the hell would become a lawyer, I mean what the fuck!"Kelly laughs out. They all laugh together, apart from Steph. She sits there pissed off at everyone._

"_...and the clothes" Dean adds._

"_Shudd UP!" Steph yells going to sit with Sam._

"_Sammy there is teasing me."_

"_Oh poor step-in" Kelly yells being scarstic. Sam and Steph grab hands and get up and walk out of the room. _

"_We are going for a walk!" They both scream._

_By the time Sam and Steph got back from their long walk, they found Kelly and __D__ean asleep in their bed with the movie still playing. Steph groans in annoyance, and pulls off their shoes and places the blanket over them. Dean being the light sleeper he is woke at the sound of them entering the room._

_"Want me to move her?"_

_Sam shakes his head, and the pair makes their way to Kelly and Dean's room._


	2. That’s What You Get For Making Whoopy

That's What You Get For Making Whoopee

_Sam and Steph awoke to the aroma of freshly brewed coffee, and pancakes in the making. He slowly sat up, nudging Steph ever so slightly._

_"Do I have to go shopping?" his voice was still groggy, from his slumber._

_"Yer, you have to go shopping, I am not spending a whole day without you I haven't spent time with you for ages you just got back from the hunt yesterday" Steph blabbers on._

"_Oh okay then but you and Kelly will have to go off in the shopping centre for a bit I need to talk to Dean" Replies Sam, Sam and Steph runs downstairs to a smelling kitchen._

"_That smells great what you making?" Sam asks_

"_Coffee and pancakes." Dean and Kelly replies together._

"_Well it smells great let's just hope it is as good as it smells." Steph says. _

_They all sit down and start to eat, after eating Steph and Sam do the dishes while Kelly and dean get the car. Steph and Sam finish up and walk to the car. They arrive at the rather large shopping complex; they park in the underground parking as far as possible away from the actual shopping centre entrance, as Dean doesn't want his 'baby' to get ruined. Dean hops out the car and grabs Kelly's hand and entwines their finger together. Sam drapes his long limb of an arm around Steph, and they make their way to the entrance. The brothers get pulled around by their girlfriends throughout numerous shops. Kelly lets out an excited squeal at the sight of the new shop. She pulls Dean through the mass of people, which have conergarted around the shop. She heads to the sales table with Sam and Steph at her heels._

_"What was so important that we had to hurry out that store?" Steph asks with a frown plastered on her face. Kelly shrugs and begins to rummage throwing anything decent at Dean to hold, Steph soon joined throwing things at Sam. Once the boy's arms were full they relocated to the change rooms. They selected one and entered together trying on the numerous clothes. Kelly and Steph walk out in their original clothes._

_Kelly spots the cutest things and picks it up. She holds the tiny jumpsuit against her small frame, and turns to dean._

"_What about this?" Kelly says with a fast and steady._

"_Why the hell do we need that, Kelly or small, but not that small?" Replies Dean, with a small giggle, Steph and Sam begin to laugh as well._

"_Oh...Umm (Kelly giggles) it is for me it is properly for a baby remember you love kids!" Kelly says humorously._

"_Oh Yer I guess, but we don't know anyone with a baby that will fit into that kids we know are FAT" Everyone laughs. Kelly looks down at her stomach._

"_I hope ours will fit into it." She looks up at Dean and smiles as a smile in playing on his lips. He pulls her into his arms and spins her around._

_"We are having a baby!" He yells out to everyone in the shops, Kelly can't control her laughter. Steph and Sam look at the pair not exactly certain in how to act. Once Dean set Kelly down, Steph spear tackles her to the ground sealing, whilst Sam looks to see if anyone is watching and gives Dean a quick manly hug. The two men help the girls up off the shop floor. Dean snatches the jumpsuit off Kelly and buys it. He loads the extra bag into his left hand and wraps his right arm around her waist. Sam and Steph follow the elder pair towards the food court. Kelly's tummy rumbles as they reach a store. They find a table dean turns to her._

_"What do you want?"_

_"Umm...can I get large chips, 2 chicken burgers with the lot and oh I want a big cookie. And a Super large Banana milkshake wait no thick shake."_

_Everyone looks at her, in a way to say gosh that's a lot, she simply shrugs._

_"I am eating for two remember." Steph laughs and takes a sit at the table in front, Kelly grins and pulls her stomach out._

"_Someone pop me a sit." while holding her back and sitting on the chair like she was about to be in labour, Dean Laughs._

"_If you're that demanding now, gods please help me!" He says joking around. _

"_Hey what you want?" Sam asks Steph._

"_Umm KFC ulitment burger meal with upsized drink, but make sure it is a fillet not a zinger or I will not eat it!" Steph replies. _

"_Righto" he replies. Dean and Sam walk over to the food area while Steph and Kelly stay seated. _

"_So Dean, dad huh!" _

"_Yer I know!" Dean Laughs punches Sammy in the arm. _

"_Uncle Sammy!" _

_"My niece or nephew is not calling me that, it will be Uncle SAM!" Dean laughs and shakes his head. They go their own ways in order to get the girlfriends demands. Dean meets up with Sam with a full tray of food._

_"Now I heard you had to tell me something, so what is it Sammy?" Dean asks with a raise of his left eyebrow. _

"_Oh Yer I completely forgot, I am starved, I will tell you when the girls go to the toilet to glimmer up!"_

"_Fine! I want to eat anyway, and don't want to be put off my food now!" Dean replies, Sam and dean go and sit down and begin to get their meals. After an hour of talking and eating they begin to walk to the movies to see what's on. _

"_OH MY GOD!" Steph yells._

"_What?" Kelly replies._

"_We have to see that."_

"_See what?"_

"_The sisterhood of the travelling pants 2!"_

"_NO!!!" Dean and Sam jump in._

"_Why" Kelly and Steph say._

"_We are seeing final destination 4..." Dean says_

"_Na" The girl's replies. They went their separate ways Sam and Dean choose to go to cinema 3 to see final dictation and the girls go to cinema 5 to see sisterhood._

"_Were by yourself now what did you want to tell me" Dean asks with a grin on his face. _

"_Hey, what names you thinking about?" Sam try's to change the subjects,_

"_Orion Why?"_

"_EWWWWW! Is that for a girl or boy?" Dean shrugs his shoulders,_

_"I was actually thinking Copper." Sam looks at him but can't find anything to say about that name._

_"Now Sammy, what is it that you need to tell me?" Dean adds a serious tone to his voice in order to tell Sam he ant going to get away with stalling. _

"_Um... okay well you know how close Steph and I are yeah?"_

"_Yahl."_

"_I am going to ask her to marry me." Dean pouches Sam._

"_Nice when, Omg I have to tell Kelly she'll freak!"_

"_NO! You can't tell her Kelly talks to much she will end up telling Steph and where the surprise in that dean?"_

"_Fine I will not tell her."_

_"Hey Sammy, lets ditch this movie go get the girls, and have a Vegas wedding." Dean voice held excitement._

_Sammy looks at him considering this._

_"But there is no romance in that."_

_"Sammy, Kelly won't want to get married once she gets fat." He held in his laughter._

_"Dean you better support her once she pops out, I mean she is going to be blaming you for everything."_

"_I will don't think I won't." Dean Replies._

"_This movies crap, I know lets go look at a ring for our girls." Sam says in excitement!_

"_You're joking us jewels shopping?" Dean begins to laugh, while Sam looking at him in a way that he wasn't joking, Dean stops laughing._

"_You weren't joking were you?" Dean slowly nods his head in agreement; he rises out of his chair. Dean smiles as an idea strikes his mind._

_"How about we go get the girls, and I take Steph with me and you take Kelly. So that way we will know what to get. Sound like a plan?" Dean says in excitement. Sam nods his head in approval and makes it to the girl's cinema. They locate the girl as soon as they enter the said cinema. He beckons the girls over; as soon as they got to the boys they showed their dislike of being taken away from their movie. Dean pulled Steph away with him and Sam did the same with Kelly. As soon as they told them what they were doing the girls changed their tone. Steph and dean went to one store and Sam and Kelly went to another looking up and down at the different rings._

"_I like that one." Says Steph_

"_That?" Dean begins to laugh_

"_It's to girly!" Steph looks confused thinking to herself hello I am a girl._

"_What bout that one?" Dean points to a plain gold ring with a little star in the corner._

"_It is cheap and cute!" Meanwhile in the other store Kelly and Sam were looking at the rings _

"_OH MY GOD!" Kelly screams loudly, so loud Sam covered his ears._

"_What?" Sam asked quietly._

"_That's the one pointing to the ring she knows Steph would love." _

"_You sure?"_

"_Yeah, that is the one." Sam buys it and they then walk to the centre of the shop waiting for the other two. About half an hour later the other two reunite with them. The girls run ahead. _

"_Did you get it?" Sam asks._

"_Yeah you?" _

"_Yep!"_

_The girls stop and walk over to them._

"_So where to now?" Kelly asks._

"_Home?" Steph says_

"_How about we hire some movies?" Dean shouts._

"_Yeah, alright." They repilie._

_They went and hire some movies and then went back home. The watch 2 movies and then went to bed. _


End file.
